


A Christmas Special

by keepquietplease



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Belts, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exposure, Face Slapping, Genderfluid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Impact Play, In a sense, Jewish Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Married Couple, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Spiders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, brat virgil, he's just straight up asking to be punished, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: A Holiday Special (a day late)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sugar Daddy AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969855
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	A Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Finals are finally over, but I am by no means a human still. Kind of still riding off that whole "everything is bad and everyone hates me Jesus Christ no" mood. Stories will still take me twelve years, and I will get distracted.
> 
> This request is from Virgil's crow.
> 
> This one takes place sort of in the future canonically, since Virgil's still on a no sex time, but this is a fun look in the future :D

"Virgil, I know you said you're protesting our celebration of the holidays, but I need your help decorating. Remus is ruining our tree, and Patton's still out."

Virgil glanced up from the novel she was reading to see a nightmare of a Christmas tree. Logan worked really hard on making it beautiful with all the ornaments organized by size and color, creating a beautiful, festive experience. Remus took that masterpiece made weeks ago and added whatever he could find. "Wow. Uh, that's your husband. Not my problem."

"You can't keep pulling that since you got engaged to Patton."

"I most certainly can. I deal with Patton's messes, you deal with Remus'. Simple deal. We're the only two allowed to have the brain cell."

"Virgil, I'm getting too old for this shit."

"You're fifty six. You're not in your nineties. You're not old, just mature."

"And you're thirty seven, yet you can't seem to stop being a brat. We do this each year. You pretend you hate Christmas for the whole month, we eat Chinese on Christmas Eve, we watch a festive movie, we give out gifts in the morning, and you join the celebration. Can we skip the dramatics?"

"Nope. It's part of the festivities. The same way Remus kept 'accidentally' spilling wax on his hands during Chanukah. If he got to pull that shit, I can pull my rebellion against your holidays."

He gave her a look, flopping down next to her and letting out a sigh. Remus was adding those fruit-flavored candy canes to their tree--something Logan hated but tolerated because Remus, Patton, and even Virgil would snack on them. Remus stopped his chaos to get up, wincing at his knees cracking. "God, I'm old."

"Only sixty, dear. Still young." 

"You still mad about us going over the will last night, princess?"

Virgil returned to her book, not bothering to give an answer.

"Logan and I are getting up there in our ages. Patton too."

"Stop it."

"We have to be prepared. Especially with my blood pressure--"

"Which is why we've altered your diet. I use less sodium and make more meals with higher potassium. You're living for a long time. All of you are. No one's allowed to die until I'm ready to go."

Logan pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling. She sounded so serious, yet none of them took her seriously.

"You're not off the hook either. You need to stop taking on more classes than you can handle. The stress is going to kill you, and we can't have that."

"Good thing I have such a good assistant who has been so helpful, Grading papers for me, handling my emails, generally helping me destress." Logan adjusted so she was on his lap, kissing down her neck. "My perfect assistant."

"Your assistant is real sick of your bullshit."

"Are you, or do you just hate that I'm teaching four classes next semester?"

"We agreed on three--you're killing me, L. Four classes is too much. You're just going to get stressed out."

"Guess I need someone to help me relax. Remus, as well. We'll both need a good stress toy when we get overwhelmed."

"Sucks that all you have is a third partner. No toys around."

Remus leaned forward, peppering her face with kisses. "You're asking for a punishment."

"Are we going to finally teach Patton how to punish me? I love him, but he's so gentle. Anytime he gets remotely rough, he apologizes and stops."

"Yes, we'll teach Patton. Speaking of, we should show you your one gift now. Pat wouldn't like it."

Virgil perked up at that, putting her novel down fully. She knew exactly what it was. It didn't take a genius to solve what Patton didn't like that Virgil loved, and it was between concert tickets and spiders, and knowing her lovers, it was the latter. Sure enough, Logan pulled his phone out to show her a website. A beautiful, pink-toed tarantula was depicted on it with the name _Leo_ and a congratulations blow the image. The word _adopted_ was at the top. "Oh. He's beautiful."

"We'll be picking him up in two days, after Patton has his big meeting for his new book. He has to stay in a different room than our room."

"Can't we just make Patton sleep in a different room?"

Logan nipped her collar for that one, making her squirm a bit. "Not going to thank us for such a nice gift?"

"My body is reserved for my future husband. Sorry."

Speaking of, they all heard the front door creak open. Virgil wiggled off of Logan, quickly making her way to the front hall. Patton had snow on his hat and sweater. His nose was red due to the cold, and he was holding a bag containing their takeout. He put it down in time to catch Virgil, who flung herself into his arms. 

"Was traffic bad?"

"Of course it was, sugarplum. Usually doesn't take forty five minutes to get to that restaurant. Were you helping Logan and Remus while I was gone? Being a good girl?"

"Nope!"

Patton chuckled at that, kissing her gently. He pulled back. "Time to get down."

"No thank you. My legs stopped working the minute I saw you, so I guess you have to carry me."

"How am I supposed to carry the food?"

She pouted at that, sliding off of him and picking up the bag. 

"Your legs seem to work just fine."

"They suddenly got better, but they're beginning to fail again."

Patton scooped her up. "You're lucky I can carry a lot of weight, because you and the food are quite a bit."

"Don't worry, I'll carry you on our wedding night."

"Mm, I don't think so. Alright, time to eat and stop Remus from destroying Lo's hard work."

"Too late. He's made the tree a mess."

Patton let out a soft sigh, walking to join the other two men who were now settled on the couch, cuddled against each other. They both looked amused when they saw Patton carrying Virgil. He sat on the couch with them, letting go of Virgil so she could set the bag on coffee table next to the plates that were set out in advance. She unpacked it, setting down the meals.

"Thank you for indulging in my little religious rebellion. Alright. I'm done being a brat now."

"Still getting punished." Remus clicked his tongue as he spoke.

"Yeah, I expected as much. Can you hit me with a belt this time?"

"Pat? You want to use the belt? It's your call since you're punishing her tomorrow."

"Oh, sugarplum, wouldn't that hurt?" Patton cooed, taking a plate from her. 

Virgil nodded, handing Logan his plate. "Yep. That's the point. I want to be punished without being too uncomfortable, and being insulted or treated like I'm worthless isn't as fun for me. It takes me out of the scene. Being punished and spanked is fun because it's not damaging my mental state."

"Alright honey. I'll use the belt if you deserve it."

"Thank you, daddy."

Virgil handed Remus his plate before making her own and settling on the couch, curled up between Patton and Logan. None of them really wanted to set the dining room table, and television wasn't quite needed. In fact, they could eat in silence and be perfectly happy. Still, slight conversation made its way around the room. Teasing of gifts and activities for the following day, and promises of fun meals. Roman and Janus were out of the country, so they wouldn't be joining unfortunately. Virgil was looking forward to seeing Roman again. He promised to braid her hair, and no offense to her lovers, but they didn't get the same type of braid. Logan always did a dutch braid, where Patton would do a standard three strand, and Remus would put her hair in a pull through braid. Roman was going to do either a milkmaid or a waterfall the next time they hung out, so she was more than excited.

The night wasn't long. It was ten when they decided to sleep, and all their gifts were wrapped and under the tree. They got ready for bed. Logan and Virgil always took the middle, allowing Remus and Patton to spoon them respectively.

Tomorrow the gifts would be exchanged.

* * *

Virgil made breakfast bright and early, managing to sneak out of bed without waking anyone. He ate his own meal as he cooked, whistling a light tune as he cooked. It was done by the time Logan's alarm went off, and as soon as the plates went on the table, a line of groggy men came into the kitchen. Logan glanced at his pin that was on his hoodie that day. 

"Masculine?"

Virgil hummed, kissing his cheek.

"Finally ended the two weeks of feminine pronouns, huh?"

"He feels right today. Shut up and merry Christmas."

Logan let out a huff of air at that, biting into his toast. 

"I can't believe you're making us eat breakfast before opening gifts." Remus grumbled, glancing him up and down. "And where's your breakfast?"

"I ate before you all woke up! I'm excited! I want you all to see the gifts I got you, and no, you can't pay me back. Holidays are the only time I can buy you stuff with my money."

He received complaints from all of them for that, but he simply patted each of them on the head.

"You still get to punish me. I just want you to open all your gifts before that."

"What happened to hating--"

Virgil cut Remus off with a kiss, pulling back to get started on the pans. "I want my gifts as well. I like being spoiled by you all. I like Christmas purely for selfish reasons. Also because you three like it, but that's besides the point. Selfish reasons only!"

"Sure they are. Want us to skip breakfast so we can get to gifts?"

"I would love that, but one of your gifts does require you to have lots of free time after unwrapping, so no eating after. I expect to be on my knees and begging for mercy before we have to call family."

Remus laughed at that, eating at a slightly faster pace. The only one who didn't speed up was Logan, who tapped the side of his chair. Virgil immediately went over, kneeling on the floor and laying his head down on his knee. Logan ran his fingers through his hair, smiling. "You really planned everything, huh? Mister 'I hate Christmas'?"

"Shush. Today is the best day to give this gift a try. Only this once. Maybe on birthdays if you all like it as much as you think you will. Not a usual thing."

Logan took a sip of his tea, patting his head. Virgil kissed his legs through his pajamas, fighting back the urge to climb on his lap and grind against him. They all had to eat. He got up again, a bounce in his step. 

"I'll do the dishes later today. Just put them in the sink, alright? I'll get your last gift ready." 

Virgil hurried off, going to his old room. It turned into an office for Patton, but there was always hiding spots. Patton never checked the bottom drawer of the dresser because the handle broke a year ago. The ears would be covered by his hoodie, which would help keep the gift a surprise. The tail plug would be snug in him, so the clothing would hide it. The collar wasn't difficult either, but the little bell rang a bit each step he took. That was a little harder to hide. He paced a bit, trying to figure out what type of speed he had to keep to quell the noise. Once that was figured out, he grabbed the rope. Remus once said he wanted to tie Virgil up for a day, and if he was already doing kitten play for the three, he might as well let all of their fantasies happen.

He stuffed the rope in his hoodie pocket, skipping down the stairs and going to the living room. They were already sitting by the tree, Patton and Remus bouncing in excitement. Virgil sat down on an armchair, biting back a whine when the plug pressed against his prostate. He squirmed a bit, aiming to feel more pressure.

"Sugarplum?" Patton piped up, smiling. "All good?"

"Mmhm. Open your gifts! I'm just excited!" Virgil kept his squirming up, waving them off. They began to open their gifts. Virgil got most of his gifts already, but there were a few there so he didn't feel left out. A mug, a new quilt, and a new earring for his daith piercing. Patton fell in love with his new sweaters and socks. Logan got many gift cards for books as well as an astronomy themed shirt. The pun made him grimace, but their faces kept his mouth shut. Remus loved the horror novel he got, as well as a jewelry given to him.

The last gift remained. All men looked at Virgil who instantly began to regret his decisions. It was the heels all over again. Yes, Patton had been calling Virgil _kitten_ in the bedroom recently, and Logan picked it up after a little bit, and yes, Remus made the four of them sit down to talk about pet play for the future, but god it was terrifying to take initiative. He looked down, pulling his hood down with a gulp. Patton let out a small _eep_ as he saw, prompting Virgil to unzip the fabric and let it fall to the chair behind him.

"You three wanted to give this a shot, so I thought, um, we could try it. The, uh, the plug is killing me right now. It's been awhile since I wore one of these. There's also rope because Remus said he wanted to--" Virgil stopped glancing up. He was never great at reading their expressions, and he had no idea what they were thinking. Patton finally smiled at him.

"Come here, kitten. Crawl to daddy."

Virgil followed the order, staying on his hands and knees. He paused when he got to Patton's legs, feeling his face flush slightly. This was new. He felt humiliated in the best of ways. Patton put a hand on his head, rubbing slowly as if he was petting him. Intimate was the first thought that came to Virgil's mind. This felt incredibly intimate and personal, and this was definitely being reserved for special occasions. Patton kept the motion up, his smile turning almost sinister. His fiancé didn't always play into the power dynamic, but god when he did.

"Now, your masters over there get final say of who gets you first, but I think I want you to suck my cock. Does that sound alright?"

"Y--"

"Kittens can't speak."

Virgil nuzzled against his leg, not really sure how to convey his consent otherwise. Patton let out a small hum, glancing up. Once he received nods from the other men that he could have this, he pulled down his pajama pants. It took awhile for Patton to feel comfortable with intimacy post-operation. He, at first, was concerned about not being able to get an erection, but a simple implant helped with that. Once Patton realized he didn't ejaculate, though, it took longer. He worried about being unable to satisfy Virgil, which was bullshit to the younger of the two, but they took their time. It was wonderful he felt comfortable exposing himself in front of people who weren't his lover at this point. 

"Lick it, kitten."

Virgil did. He began to lick the shaft, feeling hands tugging at his boxers. He lifted his hips, allowing the hands--Remus; he knew because of the rough palms--to lower the article of clothing. Remus slapped his ass, jerking him forward slightly. "Look at his little tail. You're really committed to this."

"He's a good kitten for us." Patton said with a groan, watching as Virgil kept licking. "That's it. Remus, want to tie his paws behind his back?"

Virgil listened to shuffling behind him as he kept up his licks, wanting so desperately to take him fully into his mouth. He scooted closer, moving onto his knees alone so he could keep his balance. His arms were grabbed and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Color? You can speak."

"Green."

"Good. No more speaking."

Virgil went back to his licking, letting out a whine when the plug was inched out. He forgot how good that felt. A finger replaced it--Logan; he had perfectly even nails--and began moving slowly. Logan pressed a kiss to his back. "I assume we can also use our kitten, yes?"

"Of course."

"Remus, any rules? You are his master."

The rope around Virgil's wrists tightened as his master spoke. "Torture him. He said he wanted to be begging for mercy. Edge him, punish him, or just make him cry. Oh, Virgil, you really gave us a treat. You're all tied up. We could tie you up to the gate outside, leaving you only in your collar and ears. Leave you out there for all the neighbors to see and use as they please. It's always warm here. Sixty one degrees today. We could also put out the heating lamps. You'd be perfectly safe as long as our neighbors played with you gently."

Virgil, as much as his anxiety hated it, found himself heat up at the thought. The idea of being at the mercy of strangers and neighbors excited him to no end. He increased his pace, rubbing against Patton's leg. He received another spank for that.

"Bad. If you keep acting bad, we'll have to train you."

He debated that thought, but no. It was Christmas. He was going to be good for once. He stopped grinding against his leg, rewarded with another finger being pushed in.

"Good boy."

Virgil kept glancing up, watching Patton's facial expressions. It was the only way he could tell when his love was close to orgasm and when he did orgasm. No physical evidence, but his facial expressions were enough. Licks wouldn't do it, of course, but once Patton got frustrated, he'd get to delve further into oral. Patton was already looking a bit annoyed. He still had that sappy, mean smile on his face, but his left eyebrow was twitching slightly. He lifted Virgil's face, taking him to the head. Virgil began sucking on the head, feeling another finger enter. He wanted nothing more than to touch himself. He went lower on Patton's cock, finding all the sensitive parts. He knew each area, and he could pleasure him with his eyes closed. Patton was getting louder, burying his fingers in the curls that were still slightly tangled. Virgil didn't brush his hair that morning. Sue him. Patton tugged on them, letting Virgil go lower and lower. Another finger entered, and the ropes tightened enough that he felt a slight burn. It felt amazing. 

"Pat, you want him to just please you, or do you want to fuck him?"

"Just let him suck me. He can't do overstimulation anymore, so we might as well let him wait. I'm close anyway. Sorry, kitten. You can still play with your masters. I'll still punish you with your master's belt. A good couple of hits for being bad yesterday."

Virgil made eye contact with him. Patton thrusted up, his face contorting slightly as an orgasm ran through him. Virgil worked him through it, pulling back once Patton's face relaxed. He licked his lips, nuzzling against his knee again. The fingers left his body, and the rope around him was tugged, making him fall on his back. He gave a dopey smile to the three as he laid there, waiting. 

"Should I grab the belt?"

"Lo, take him outside for us. I'll get the heat lamps, water, a snack, and a towel. He's having a public punishment. Patton, when you grab the belt, get the gag and lotion. We don't want our kitten drawing too much attention. The hits will be loud enough."

Realistically speaking, no one would see them. It was early morning, the houses were too spread out, the property was a good quarter mile from the street, and it was a holiday. No one would see him, but still, the idea made him moan. If someone did see, they'd stop, and he knew this. He knew they all valued his whole 'everyone has to consent' rule, but it was the thought of their neighbors possibly consenting that excited him more, and if they left him out there? If they let the neighbors use him? He wouldn't complain. His masters knew best, after all.

Logan led him outside, checking his wrists for rope burn. He was fine, but Logan would rather die than seriously hurt him. He made sure their porch was dry, checking his skin as well. "No goosebumps. Good. You can use your safe word if it gets to cold out here, alright?"

Virgil nodded, waiting for his other lovers. It took a bit, but Remus and Patton came out with the materials they set out to get. Remus laid the towel on the ground, nudging Virgil to kneel on it. He got down, laying on his knees and his shoulders. The gag was fastened in his mouth, and the heat lamps were turned on. Remus and Logan were talking to Patton in hushed voices, explaining where to hit and how hard. They gave him a number, a good five to start, and wished him luck. He put the belt in a tight loop, kneeling next to Virgil and cooing softly. He didn't give a warning for the first hit.

Soft. Patton gave a sheepish smile, indicating that he knew it was weak. He reared back, hitting harder. Much harder. The sound echoed in the air, intensifying the sting Virgil felt on his cheeks. He yowled at that, lurching forward. Fuck, it felt good. Another hit, as powerful as the first. The towel kept his body safe from the frictional damage, but the fabric still was rough against his knees as he rocked back and forth. There was another hit with slightly less force. It still burned like hell thanks to the last two hits. The last hit was about the same, and he was maneuvered onto his back again. He let out a small hiss through the gag, feeling Remus' hand caress his head. He calmed down a bit at that.

"Patton's going to go for your nipples next. He'll be softer on your chest. Then we'll put some cream on your ass and chest. You've been such a good pet for us, haven't you? You know your sign for stopping?"

Virgil nodded. He would pull his legs up if he got scared when they did chest hits. That, or he could slam his head against the ground, but that got him in trouble last time, so he wasn't going to do that. He leaned his head back, pushing his chest out slightly. Patton seemed even more nervous about this, so Remus took the belt and showed him what to do. The belt hit his nipple, making him scream. Tears slipped down his face as he trembled, whimpering. The belt was handed back to Patton. He pressed a kiss to the nipple that got the first hit, making Virgil groan, before pulling back and hitting him with the belt. He was more sensitive there for some reason, reacting more with even the lightest hits. Each hit elicited a moan or whine, and the harder he hit, the louder he got. It was almost addicting. Patton counted each hit in his head, and when he got to ten, he stopped. Virgil was sobbing and writhing in his spot, drool making its way past the gag and down his chin.

"Kitten?" Patton whispered, putting a hand on his cheek. "You still with me?"

He gave a short nod, closing his eyes. His hands were untied, the gag taken out. and the water was placed in front of him. He had to be sat up. He lifted the water to his mouth, drinking slowly before being handed a granola bar. He stared at the wrapper before looking at Logan. Logan took it and opened it for him, letting him enjoy his snack as lotion was applied to his chest and butt. He pressed his face against Remus' shoulder, breathing softly. Remus patted his head. "Inside time. You can speak if you want."

"Daddy did a good job." Virgil whispered. "Still a good kitten. You and sir can use me."

"We will, dear. We just want to make sure you don't drop. You're so pretty like this. All bruised up with swollen lips. Ready to go inside?"

"Mm. I thought I was being tied out here for strangers to use."

"I decided I like my pet to be mine. No sharing with strangers."

"Thank you, master. Should I crawl or walk?"

"Kittens can't walk."

Virgil bit back the retaliation fresh on his tongue that they couldn't use their paws to eat or drink like he did. He got on his hands and knees, crawling to the door. He waited for the door to open before crawling inside, letting them lead him to the living room. He stayed on the ground, waiting for permission to get on the couch. The scene was getting in his head. He was deep into it. They were definitely not doing this again for at least six months. Logan set a pillow on the floor, and Virgil immediately got on it. 

"Should we fuck him now or later?"

Logan hummed, thinking about his husband's question. "He's leaking all over our nice pillow. Maybe we should let him hump that for a bit. Get himself nice and horny. Pat? Thoughts?"

Patton perked up, looking at his fiancé. Virgil was pleading with his eyes. Begging Patton to have mercy, yet, despite his wishes to be fucked, he was already humping the pillow like Logan said. He was desperate for anything, and that was his failure. Patton smiled again. "He's already started. Color?"

Virgil had to think about it. "Yellow."

All three instantly snapped to attention.

"I want to be touched still. Just a hand on his head or something. I don't feel great about not having contact."

Logan moved to sit on the floor. "Put the pillow on my lap and get on."

He followed the instructions, beginning to squirm on the pillow once he was on Logan's lap. He buried his face in his neck, whining softly. Logan ran a hand up and down his back as he kept moving. It was much more comforting for the youngest of the four. 

"We have about an hour until we have to call Roman and Janus, right?"

He nodded in response, moving faster. The pillow really wasn't cutting it.

"Guess you'll have to be human by then, huh? Not that Roman doesn't find you being submissive hilarious, but you being unable to focus would be in poor spirits. Why don't you go get on Remus' dick? You're plenty stretched, and I can take care of myself. Your noises will be enough to satisfy me."

Virgil stared, leaning close slowly. When Logan didn't move or correct him, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips before scampering off and going to Remus' legs. Logan moved to sit across from them, undoing his pants. Remus was already undressed and lubed up, making it easier for Virgil to slide on top and sink onto his cock. He let out a soft moan, gripping his shoulders. Remus began thrusting right away, rubbing his nipples with his thumbs. They were still sore, so Virgil reacted with little to no shame. Patton and Logan watched him, the former grabbing more food from the kitchen and the latter slowly stroking himself. 

"Good kitty." Remus huffed, adjusting so Virgil's back was against the cushions. He increased his pace, slapping Virgil lightly across the face. He let out a loud groan at that, pushing against the thrusts. Remus grinned. "My little pain pet. So perfect. I love you. I love you so much. Want me to slap you again?"

He nodded quickly, and Remus did it again. It hurt like hell, but he really liked it.

"Good. So good. Look at your sir. Look at him as he orgasms."

Virgil glanced at Logan, and yeah, he looked really close. Virgil felt another slap, making him turn his head more. Logan finished at that moment, his cum hitting Virgil's lips. 

"Got him right where he wants it, huh?"

Logan snorted. "I suppose, yes. It's dripping down his chin. Be a good kitten and clean yourself as your master claims you."

Virgil lifted his hand, using the back of his hand to push it to his lips. He made sure to clean himself as they wished as Remus kept pounding into him. 

"Is your master close?"

He nodded, panting a bit. Just a bit more.

"You can touch yourself."

Oh thank fuck.

Virgil immediately grasped himself, stroking at a pace that was faster than he usually did. He spasmed as he felt Remus fill him up. He kept pumping himself, making noises that were far too high pitched for anyone to hear. He let out a scream when he finally spilled over, collapsing against the couch. Remus pulled out, kissing his nose. His words were hazy and far away, and he let his eyes shut as he heard them drift further and further.

* * *

"Wake up, Virge."

He blinked awake. He didn't even realize he passed out. He was cleaned, dressed, and had a plate of cookies in front of him. He stretched his arms, sitting up. Patton kissed his cheek, running a hand down his shoulder. "You woke up just in time to say hi to Roman and Janus."

"Oh. Good."

"Did you have fun?"

"Mm."

"Good, sugar. Merry Christmas."

"Happy holidays, Pat."

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: let me tell y'all, I say I hate Christmas, but it's a family thing I guess. My mom loves it, and it's nice to spend time decorating the tree, but I think I'll raise my kids in a Chanukah household when I'm older.
> 
> Assuming I finished this on time, happy holidays. It's Christmas Eve/Christmas when this goes up, so I wish all those who celebrate it a happy holiday, and for everyone, a happy new year.
> 
> May you be healthy and happy.
> 
> I'm doing Chinese food tonight (Christmas Eve) instead of Christmas Day with the folks, and tomorrow we go to my aunt's (she's in our pod; don't worry) for a Christmas meal. Multi-religion household and all that.
> 
> Update: This is coming out a day late probably because it's 10:30pm on Christmas and you know what? I feel bad.
> 
> Update 2: yeah it's a day late.


End file.
